Signed with death, Sikata
by Scheherazade the Storyteller
Summary: Fires, crashes and snakes, our villains have survived all this and more, but will this last attempt to kill Shego harm the one she may love? And which character will soon die and be gone forever? Only reading the story can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**-**Most people like to think that to forget something, it will go away. They are wrong.

You can't be anything in the future if you don't have a past.

**Signed with death, Sikata **

**Prologue**

A woman walked down a dirt filled road, a sword glinted in the moonlight. She was here for a reason, a mission that needed to be completed. The woman had a colour between dark green and black for hair, her skin was milky white and her eyes looked out of place for the fact it was the lightest of colours and made her look like something from a horror film. She wore a black jumpsuit that hugged her body and hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her target: Shego. Why **he** wanted her: No idea. It was her job and she wasn't going to question her boss. She was asked to bring her, dead or alive. It didn't matter to her though. She met the brat long ago and it pained her that she could never take her revenge on her through the past years. Nevertheless, the hard part was finding her, although she knew that she was a villain (how she became one was a question that pestered her often); she constantly moved from place to place making it almost impossible to say where her permanent residence lay. When she agreed to take the job, she thought that finding her was impossible for she was gone for such a long time; she thought she was dead. The mercenary thought that was the case until her boss showed her a newspaper called 'The Examiner' did she sees an article in the paper writing about a mad scientist and…no, it couldn't be: a green girl in a green and black jumpsuit. Her lips curled into an evil smile, this made the job much more easier. So she packed her bags and headed for America.

**Chapter 1-She's coming**

In the Caribbean lay a lair of immense proportions. It housed over 50 henchmen and, yes a mad scientist and his sidekick.

Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, preferable known as Doctor Drakken, had finally put the finishing touches to the Chocoblock. (Don't ask). It was surprisingly the smallest machine he had ever made. "Shego, I will take over the world using this Chocoblock because no one will be able to stop me, not even Kim Possible." He took a deep breath and started to rant until,

"Dr. D, I don't think that anyone would buy chocolate bars twice the price of normal ones…"

"I'm low in funds." Dr. Drakken injected.

"And have your face on the wrapper. I mean didn't we try something like that already and nobody brought that product and I think we both know the answer why."

"Shego, this is the second time you have said words that have hurt my feeling, I think I'm going to lower your pay…" Shego glared at him, "Or not."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked. Drakken followed her with his eyes until she left the room and continued to tinker with the Chocoblock. Shego had become his sidekick after he decided to become a villain, it so happened it was around the same time that Shego quit being a good guy. He left an ad in the Villain's Digest asking for a sidekick, sure talking to the henchmen was okay but he needed someone else. When Shego applied Drakken regretted it, but changed his mind when he saw the skills Shego possessed and after a while he fell for her. However, he knew that she was way out of his league so he abandoned the thought, even if it took all the power his body could muster.

'Soon the princess will be here' she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. That was the way it worked. They steal; she comes and returns the stolen item, then gets the villains thrown into jail. She reminisced about the old days, before she became villain, when she was the good guy and stopped crime with her brothers. Together they were Team Go and they protected Go City from nefarious criminals. But that all changed one night, it was funny that only one thing could stop you from what you do best. She opened the door to her bedroom until she heard a, "SHEGO!" She sighed, 'princess is here' and she ran over to the lab.

When she arrived she found Kim Possible ready in her fighting stance. Kim Possible was a cheerleader who foiled Dr Drakken's plan a fair few times as well as many other law-disgracing 'people' 'if that's what you could call them'. However, this was no time to go into detail, it was time to teach the princess a lesson, a lesson she won't soon forget.

Shego charged towards the teen-heroine, both of her hands bathed in green plasma. However, Kim Possible was quick to react and dodged the attack. The fight continued this way while Ron, Kim's best friend and loyal sidekick, was trying to take out the Chocoblock by looking for the self-destruct button. In most of Drakken inventions was Drakken stupid enough to install one for a reason not yet known.

"Ok, so where is it, over here, nah. Maybe…Nah. Hmm…maybe there is no self-destruct button?"

"Of course there isn't one." Drakken said menacingly behind him, "I mean, what if I accidentally lean on it or something." He said this as if it were obvious.

Nevertheless, while both parties were absorbed in their goals, whether it was World conquest or to save the world, a horrifying sound filled the lair, it sounded as if someone scratched the blackboard in school but with a more sinister twist.

Kim and Shego instantly ceased their fight and walked to the room next door, from where the sound came from. They both were filled with curiosity. By now the sound stopped and Drakken and Ron realized both women walked into the adjoined room, they both followed them.

On the walls was a message written with something sharp and it glowed an eerie green. Kim walked to see if the offender or offenders were still in the lair, however, after carefully searching it was like no one ever entered the room. While Kim did this Shego stared at the message with a concentrated face.

On the wall was the message, _'I'm coming to get you'_. Soon Drakken walked in and complained about the mess on the wall and what he was going to do to get rid of it.

"So, Shego, who do you think did this?" He asked. He waited for an answer.

And waited.

"Um…Shego" He waved a hand in her face. He felt sort of scared; Shego might have at least walked away or said a sarcastic remark about his question but she said nothing.

He looked at her face. Her white skin had turned into a ghostly colour, and her eyes showed a tale of fright.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Drakken asked, for the first time in his life, frightened for his sidekick. After a while there was still no reply.

Kim and Ron saw the scene and walked up to Drakken.

"What's wrong with Shego?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Was the only answer he could give. He took a deep breath and shook Shego by the shoulders; he hoped that when she snapped out of it she wouldn't hit him. But that never happened.

"Shego, please talk to me." He started to beg to her now.

"What's coming to get who?" He begged her again.

She turned around and looked at Drakken with lifeless eyes, "She's coming to get me."

She started to cry.

"Er, maybe Ron and I should leave." Drakken just nodded and sat Shego on the closest chair.

"Who is she?" He wiped away her tears and put his hands on her shoulders, "Shego?"

"Sikata." And the word filled Drakken with dread due to the voice she used. It was dead and with no feeling. Like there was no hope left in her. Shego looked at him, and started to cry again, "She's coming and there is nothing I can do to stop her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A promising past and fiery present

Drakken didn't know much about Shego's past. So when Shego said 'Sikata', even though it filled him with fright, he really didn't know what was to fear. However, in Shego's view there was plenty to dread.

The message on the wall started to fade but Shego's silence grew. He told Shego that perhaps it was better if she went to bed, and for once she did not retaliate. He didn't know what to do, who was Sikata and what happened that Shego become so frightened of her.

Desperately in need for answers, Drakken searched her name. However, nothing helpful came up. Hours later, Drakken continued until one page caught his eye, he opened it and understood what frightened Shego so much.

He printed out the pages and walked up to Shego's room. In normal circumstances, he would never venture in this territory but these weren't normal circumstances. He found the door to be opened and walked in quietly.

Shego was sitting on a chair and staring out the window, he wondered what she would be thinking about. The mad scientist pulled another chair next to her and stared out the window with her. Soon after Shego became aware of Drakken's presence and could no longer ignore him so she turned to him, "What do you want?" She asked the question so softly Drakken was struggling to hear her.

"I want you to tell me who Sikata is." Drakken asked, but for some reason he felt kindness seeping into his words.

"What if I don't want to?" She crossed her arms over chest and turned away from Drakken.

Drakken walked in front of her and put both his hands on the arms of the chair to stop her from moving, "You have to, so I can help you."

"You can't!" She said a little louder than she hoped to say it.

"Why not? I know she's an assassin. I looked her up. That's why you're scared." Shego let out a hollow laugh, "Do you think she's an ordinary assassin, no she is worse. She will haunt you 'till you go insane and sometimes…" Shego felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"What does she do?" Drakken asked.

"She'll leave you…for dead." Shego burst into tears.

Drakken looked into Shego's eyes; for some reason he felt that she wasn't saying the whole story. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. He then whispered into her ear, "I won't let her do anything to you. That is a promise."

He held her hands gently and moved some of her hair behind her ear. Shego hesitated a bit and then took a deep breath, "I met her, a long time ago. She was a pity thief at first but became a villain. Sikata was easy to beat though until she started to work for Kronos." Shego took a few more deep breaths as if she were deprived from oxygen.

"And you thought you and your brothers could stop her?" Drakken concluded.

"Me. My brothers were stopping some other villain and I stayed back because I slept in late and my brothers couldn't wait for me. So when I got up I saw that Sikata had escaped and was downtown stealing diamonds. I thought I could stop her, but I was wrong." Drakken looked at her, confused. She was alive so how could she be wrong. "Shego, you bet Sikata once you can beat her again."

"No, I didn't beat her. She ran away with the diamonds and l was left there, I just watched her go."

"Why?" Drakken was entranced by curiosity.

"She said that it wasn't the right time and that she would fight me when it was."

"That's it; she never came back after that?" It seemed strange that Sikata would leave Shego and get her years later.

"I saw her again, because I was so angry I let her get away. So, later that night I snuck out of my house and tracked her down. It was so scary though went I got there, the lights were off and I felt she was behind me but when I turned around she wasn't there. And then from nowhere, she slashed me with her sword; it was pain beyond any pain." She started to cry again.

"She did it again and again until she dropped her sword and said that she couldn't kill a teenager. She left me and walked away while I was on the floor, almost dead." She started to cry into Drakken's chest. Drakken, not knowing what to do, patted her on her back and whispered into her ear repeatedly, "It'll be alright."

* * *

However, it wasn't going to be alright, because outside the lair was a woman with a black jumpsuit hugging her body and a sword that flashed in the moonlight, her hair was in a ponytail that covered her white face. It was Sikata. In one of her hands was a lighter; in the other was a bottle filled with gas. She looked at the lair and then the two objects in her hands and let out a terrifying laugh as she put the gas all over the lair. She lit the lighter and threw it into the gas; she then walked slowly towards got into her boat and rowed a fair distance from the lair. She wanted to see the carnage first hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the lair. Drakken and Shego were both unaware of the disaster occurring below as Shego continued her story.

"She left her mark on me and I left mine on her." She looked up at Drakken.

"Mark?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded and lifted shirt up to reveal her stomach, however, it did not look like one. Her stomach was purple, blue and red with bruises etched all over it. There were stiches crisscrossing the affected area, she pulled her top back down. Drakken was horrified at the sight.

"Shego, does it hurt. Do you want me get anything?"

"Drakken, I'm fine" She said with a laugh. Drakken was glad that Shego laughed, he liked making her laugh.

"What mark did you give her?"

* * *

Sikata watched the fire engulf the bottom half of the lair. She was growing restless, where were the screams, the yells and tears? Where was Shego, the little brat? She hated her. She looked on her stomach to see it covered in burns; she wanted her to pay, pay with her life. Gazing at the lair, she heard a scream, "Yes, now the fun begins."

* * *

Drakken and Shego stared into each other's eyes until a scream was heard.

"Drakken, can you smell smoke?" She yelled. They looked out the window to see the lair was on fire. Drakken held onto Shego's hand as they ran out of the room, Shego thought that she was stupid for not realizing there was a fire but made a point not to mention until she got out alive.

They took a left turn towards the stairs only to find that the fire had destroyed them. They both looked at each other with horrified faces. 'What were they to do?' Drakken thought to himself. However, that question was answered when Shego pulled Drakken down a corridor. They were running until the floor gave way and Shego dropped.

She held onto the edge with her life.

Drakken stopped when he found that Shego was not following him, he turned around and saw holding for dear life. He ran to her side and tried to pull her up, "Drakken, go. The whole floor could burn and take you down!" She yelled in desperation.

"Come on, take my hand, I won't leave you here!"

"Drakken…" she cried.

"Hold my hand!" He demanded. She removed her hand from the edge and was about to hold his hand when the edge broke and Shego fell…

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-One idea, many minds**

A.N- Sorry, but the chapter maybe a bit James Bondish

* * *

Shego screamed as she fell…

However, she did not fall very far because Drakken dived and held her hands. She looked up at him and was trying to hold back a smile. He pulled her up and they began to run to the nearest room, as soon as they got there Drakken closed the door behind them, "So, Shego, got any ideas?" Drakken asked, breathing heavily, the smoke was seeping into the room at a fast rate. The question took her by surprise but she didn't say anything, she looked around the room for something until she found the window, and she smiled. Drakken looked to where Shego's eyes were staring at. "You can't be serious, Shego." And he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I am. It's either that or the fire and we haven't got much time to decide." She used a tone that had 'this is my final decision' written all over it.

"We'll die if we jump!" He yelled.

"We'll die if we stay here!" She yelled back. They glared at each other for a moment.

"You ready?" She held out her hand, expecting Drakken to take it. However, he looked at her as if it were a strange object.

"It's a hand, Drakken. You hold it." She answered curtly.

"I know that, but why?"

"Duh, so you don't drown when we jump." She sighed, out of all the people she could have been stuck with in a time like this it had to be Drakken.

He held on to her hand tightly and they both ran through the open window. Drakken screamed until they landed with a loud splash in the water, and after a few seconds both their heads popped out of the water.

They were both breathing each breath as if it were their last. Drakken looked at Shego, who was moving her hair away from her eyes, and smiled. She glanced at him, "What?" "We're alive!" Drakken yelled.

"Yeah, I know but what about the lair?" Both of them looked at once enormous lair, reduced to a small mountain of random materials. "Wow" Drakken whispered.

They swam to shore and walked around the island, "Who do you think did this?" Drakken asked as he 'inspected' a piece of metal.

"Who else?" Shego answered. Drakken walked up next to her.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. Shego pointed to the metal Drakken was holding. Looking closely did Drakken realize it had the exact eerie green glow as the message that was in the now-ruined lair.

"So, what do we do?" Drakken asked. She stared at him.

"I don't know, I want someone to tell me that." She sat down on the sand and buried her head in her arms. "Shego..." Drakken said, lowing to her head level.

"Drakken, I don't know. Wherever I go, she'll find me. She's always one step ahead of me. So, how can I stop her?" She ended, she was fuming.

"Number one, I'm helping. Number two, I know you'll figure out something because you're the obvious 'Sikata' expert." She glanced up at him.

"You'll help?" She whispered. Drakken nodded. "You do know that if you help me, you are putting yourself at risk." Drakken thought about it, and then nodded again.

She smiled at him and stood up, "Well, the first thing to do is to get off this island and fight Sikata." Drakken stood up too.

"Fight Sikata? Are you serious?" Drakken was overwhelmed.

"Yeah, the way I figured it. She'll always get me until I make a fatal mistake so it's better to go to her and end it once and for all." Drakken pondered on her plan while he walked off in search of something. Shego looked around when she heard no reply from Drakken.

"Drakken…Drakken?" She began to yell but was abruptly ended by a soft humming sound. She turned around and found Drakken riding an amazingly unharmed hovercraft.

* * *

The room was dark with only one light; it sat on a wooden desk. Two people were in the room. Sikata and a man that could not be seen due to the facts that stayed in the dark shadows.

"SIKATA! YOU IDOIT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THE BODY TO ME. NOW YOU TELL ME SHE WAS IN A FIRE AND EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DON'T COME OUT IN ONE PIECE BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A FIRE!" The man from the shadows bellowed. His voice was hoarse but with a strange perkiness in his words. Sikata stood in front of him, waiting for a break in his words.

"Permission to speak, sir?" She said in a wise and pleasant voice.

"Fine."

"My apologies on the fire, I did not know this would cause you much discomfort."

"Discomfort…Discomfort. You think I'm feeling that. My plan has failed, and you know what I do to those who fail." He clicked his fingers and a few guards appeared and ran towards her, guns were revealed under their tops. "Take your best shot, gentlemen" She said as she closed her eyes and retrieved her sword. The first guard shot at Sikata's face; she brought the sword to her face and the bullet ricocheted off the sword into a portrait on the wall. Another guard shot at her foot and Sikata moved the sword down to her foot. It continued this way until one of the bullets bounced off her sword into one of the guard's hands, he dropped the sword and clutched his bleeding hand.

The other guards backed off and, once again, Sikata was alone with her boss. She sat down on the chair opposite to him. "You know, with those skills I'd think I got the best for this job." He said menacingly.

"Do not worry, you did get the best." She said very calmly for a person who just got attacked.

"If I got the best then why isn't the job done right? He asked.

"She survived the fire." She said. His face lit.

"Continue…" 'Finally, a decent employee,' he mused to himself.

"I know the girl; she has gone through much worse than a petty fire. I also know that she will have revenge if she wants to. So by doing this fire, she'll think that I am trying to kill her when really I am luring her here. Do you understand me…Renegade?"

Renegade was dumbfounded, how was creating a fire going to help him with plan.

"Explain."

"Tell me, if you knew someone was trying to kill you and then your place of refuge was destroyed. You would not know where to go because you run could but you could never hide from the said killer, So, the only way to be safe was to stop them, and the only way you could do that is if…" Sikata ended abruptly.

"She came to us…excellent work, Sikata there may still be hope for you. However, you missed one crucial element for your plan."

"And that would be…"

"How is she going to find us?" He yelled. Sikata paced around the desk and whispered into his ear.

"I am already one step ahead of you." Sikata smiled smugly.

* * *

"So, how do we find her?" Drakken asked as they searched the lair for any clues. Shego pondered on the question until something caught her eye,

"Stop the hovercraft." She jumped out looked at it. She knew she had seen somewhere before, it was a diamond but covered…in a greenish glow.

Drakken walked up next to her and glanced at the object, "Do you know what this is, Dr. D?" She handed it to him; Drakken looked carefully and then nodded his head.

"No idea, but they sell it at the Black Market, why did you want to know? He gave it back to Shego.

"Because…this is a part of Sikata's sword." Shego said. They walked into the hovercraft and Shego began to start the engine up. Their next stop was the Black Market, not knowing that they were practically gift-wrapping themselves for Renegade and Sikata.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sikata had left her boss and agreed to watch Shego. She got out of the boat and walked to a little place the criminals liked to call, the Black Market. She was waiting, but were they coming?

* * *

A.N- I am not killing Shego on the second chapter, maybe the third or the forth, but not the second. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Hong Kong! As in Hong Kong, China?**

A.N- Computers suck sometimes, don't they?

* * *

The hovercraft had flown over the Pacific Ocean and was well on the way to Asia. It seemed amazing that the hovercraft had enough power to fly over countries. Or did it?

"Drakken, did you press something?!" Shego glanced at him; she was checking what was wrong with the hovercraft.

"I didn't do anything!" Drakken was frustrated that although he built the vehicle, he couldn't drive it. Instead, he pouted the whole way.

However, arguing was not going to stop the hovercraft, which was already losing altitude and gravity started to take its toll. Soon enough, the hovercraft made contact with the water. The screams had died down as had their means of travel had. The only good thing that came out of the crash landing was that they were near land and that the defective machine could float. Drakken glanced at his precious craft; he looked next to him to find that Shego was not there. He scanned the waters with his eyes to find no one, "Shego?!" His voice echoed but there was no one there to hear it, at least he thought that.

Almost immediately, Drakken heard a splash behind him. He turned around to see Shego's head appear from the water; she gulped the air hungrily as she swam towards the flawed craft. "Drakken, when you fix this, you had better install seatbelts." She said as she tied her hair up. Drakken looked sadly at the machine, it was his best invention. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fix it."

Shego felt the slightest pang of guiltiness flow in her blood, "Sorry." She said softly. If she never told Drakken her problems, he would be happy with his only working contraption.

"It's not your fault." He simply replied.

"So, where are we, Drakken?" Shego asked. Drakken checked the hovercraft,

"Well, on the hovercraft it says the last place we were was the Philippines and judging by the fact that the Sun rises from the East and sets in the West means we travelled Northern-western from there before the hovercraft lost control. I'm guessing that we're in the South China Sea on the coast of Hong Kong." Drakken looked rather proud of himself. Shego looked clueless, "How did you know that?"

He reached into the glove box of the hovercraft and revealed a map, "Map." He said. A few minutes past in silence until Shego broke it.

"What do we do now?" Shego asked angrily.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He said surprised. All the guiltiness in Shego's body left and was replaced with anger.

"Because, if your stupid machine worked I would have stopped the problem at hand and I would've gone back to my normal life. But no, I have to find another way to get to my destination and keep you out of trouble!" Shego was fuming. Drakken chose to rebut.

"It's your fault, you were driving it. You probably messed with it!"

"Me? I was driving fine until you pressed something and you just said it wasn't my fault!"

"I take back what I said before. I never touched anything!**You **were the one that was driving the machine and now **you **are blaming me because you don't have the guts to. It's always your fault that we are in trouble." Shego was speechless, she did not say anything. Possibly because there wasn't anything left to be said.

"You're right. It is my fault that the hovercraft doesn't work. I'm sorry. "She said this in the softest voice she could muster.

She jumped out of the craft and began to swim to the shore.

"Wait, where are you going?" Drakken yelled to her. She stopped swimming and swam back to him, "I'm just causing problems for you, thanks for bring me this far." She started to swim back but realized she couldn't, she turned around to see Drakken holding onto her hand. She looked up into his eyes, "Drakken, please let go."

"I told you, I wanted to help. And I will until this is over." She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any money then?" Shego asked.

* * *

Sikata walked around Hong Kong with a pair of binoculars. Soon she felt a vibrating sensation in her pocket; she reached for it and produced a mobile.

"Yeah?"  
"Sikata, where are you?" Renegade yelled.

"Hong Kong." She said calmly.

"Hong Kong? Hong Kong? I may be naïve, but isn't Hong Kong in CHINA!?"

"Why yes, Hong Kong is in China."

"Why are you in China? You're supposed to be in Mongolia, or did I not make that clear to you."

"You made it perfectly clear; however, **she** had a crash landing here." She smiled at the wire cutters visible in her backpack.

"Well, um…good work, Sikata." He said, regaining his composure.

"I also have some other news, it's about Shego." She looked through her binoculars to see not Shego but Drakken. "I'm uploading a picture to your computer; I believe that this man in the picture is more than a friend, I'll research and tell you as soon as I find out." She began to finger her sword.

* * *

"I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm tried." Drakken whined. Shego put her hands on her ears to block the noise made by her boss.

Although the sun shone brightly above them, it was not enough to dry them.

"Stop whining, you are so annoying." She resumed to blocking out the noise. Drakken, however, stopped his bickering and grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" He pointed at the shops.

"Drakken, I don't want to steal anything," She looked down to her soaked clothes, "even if I wanted to I can't. It would attract too much attention."

Drakken reached into his pockets and showed Shego several bundles of money.

"WHAT! You had money this whole time and you never told me, even when I asked you you didn't tell me?!" She yelled.

"I just realized while I was bored. I have a lot of things in my pockets like, like, like," He looked into his pocket, "…a pink comb?" Both Shego and Drakken lifted their eyebrows.

"I'm not going to even ask." Was all that Shego could say.

He then put the pink comb in his pocket again and gave Shego a thousand dollars. "I think this'll be enough." Shego looked at the money then pocketed it

* * *

While Shego went shopping, Drakken decided to scope the area because he had finished picking out clothes ages ago. As he walked around the marketplace, he glanced several times into the shops Shego went in, and he smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, 'It doesn't matter what she buys, she'll look beautiful in it anyway' he thought to himself.

While he was lost in his thoughts an elderly woman poked him, "You…" Drakken jumped a metre in the air. The woman was short with surprisingly soft skin. However, it was her eyes that really stood out, they were a silverly colour that clashed horribly with her grey hair

"You like her." Drakken looked at her weirdly.

"No, I don't." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, yes you do. Why else are you here?" She looked at him with her mesmerising eyes.

"Family." He nodded but she shook her head. She gestured him to a chair.

"Sit." She waited for Drakken to sit and then she sat across him.

"You like her very much, but how much is something I do not know."

"I liked her since the first day I met her." He smiled at the thought.

"And you care for her." The woman asked.

"No," The woman gave him a look. Drakken sighed, "Yes, I'd die if anything happened to her." Drakken turned a light crimson colour.

"You must look out for her, for I see a fatal 'accident' happening in the near future."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" She did not answer the latter question but seemed hasty to leave.

"You heard me, now go. Watch over her." He turned to look at Shego; however, when turned to the woman she was no longer there. 'Weird woman,' Drakken thought.

He looked around but it was no luck, she had left as quickly as she appeared. Taking her advice, even though he did not believe half of what she said, he walked over to the shops to see Shego sitting on a seat, waiting for him. She wore a green singlet top with a black skirt that went towards her knees and let her hair down.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Walking." She stood up clutching a bag.

"So, Dr D, did you ever wonder where we are going to sleep?"

"Don't worry, I have that under control."

* * *

The old woman ran as fast as she could, when she was a safe distance she removed her wig to reveal coils of dark hair. She wiped her face to remove the make-up; after she was done she reached for her pocket and retrieved her mobile.

"Renegade, he loves her." A chuckle was heard from the other end.

* * *

A.N- If anyone is offended, please do not be.

You know the drill, review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I'll be there always **

The Red Dragon Hotel was known for its beautiful views; from each balcony you could see the most romantic sunsets, at dawn the sky was a light magenta colour that co-existed well with the light aqua sea, at night the sky was dark and speckled with small diamonds. Also, at the entrance, was a colossal red dragon that, at 6pm, would exhale fire.

* * *

"Wow." Shego said softly as they walked through the entrance. The main room looked like something from the Titanic, what which the large staircase that stood out like swan in a pack of pigeons and the large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Drakken and Shego walked to the counter and, thankfully, the receptionist could talk English. She had a tan skin with palpable Chinese features etched onto her face; her eyes were almond and sparkled brightly while her lips looked as though it had permanent red lipstick on it.

"Two rooms…" Drakken looked at the name tag on the receptionist, "Cho." He then gave her a fake ID. Cho typed several things on the computer before looking at the two. Drakken then gave her the correct money, like Shego had said they did not need attention, and Cho extracted two keys from the key rack and handed it over to the temporary owners.

Shego took them out of her hands and gestured for Drakken to walk with her, once they were in a corridor Shego turned to Drakken.

"Drakken, this place is beautiful." Her eyes glanced at the place around them, "WHY DID YOU WASTE YOUR MONEY FOR ALL OF THIS?" She put her hands amok, her face wearing an unquestionable mask of anger.

"What did I do?" He answered, befuddled at the recent outburst. He wanted to make her happy and relaxed and she is neither. He would never understand women.

"You wasted the money that we might need to get around on a 5-star hotel that is just as good as any other one, we just need one night so we can rest and you go and do this." She waited for her hurtful words to sink in, and then in a smaller tone she asked him a question that had nagged at the back of her mind.

"Why did you do this?" She looked into his dark eyes, as if she could see the answer in the windows of his soul. However, he turned his head away, 'If she wanted to be difficult, he would be difficult all the same.' She slowly lifted her hand and put it on Drakken's cheek; she then moved his head so that he could not escape her questioning eyes, no one had ever went through so much trouble for her, and she wanted to know why Drakken even bothered to do this for her.

"Why?" She asked again, this time in a voice to serene and soft that Drakken felt obliged to answer.

"I wanted you to be happy, and there was so much stress on you, I couldn't take it. I could never imagine seeing you in pain." He looked at her, expecting a reaction, he was expecting her to scream in disgust or say something sarcastic but it never came.

Shego looked at him with a face of surprise mixed with pleasure, 'that was so sweet of him, he wants me happy, oh this feels too mushy and corny for my liking but, he just standing there looking helpless, preparing himself for something me-like.' She thought to herself.

"Thanks" She gave a smile and walked over to her room. Drakken was left in a daze; he touched the cheek that Shego caressed. He was about to walk to his room when he realized that Shego had the keys, he smiled as he knocked on her door.

* * *

Sikata wore an elegant lilac dress with a slit on the side that went right down to the floor and tailed her. Her hair was covered by a convincing blonde wig. She walked through the doors of the Red Dragon, her eyes scanning the area. She walked towards the receptionist, her eyes glancing at her name tag. 'Cho, nice name,' She pondered to herself. She looked on the key rack behind the receptionist, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Hi, I'm Sandra Zann. I have a reservation." Sikata said producing a false yet credible smile and a counterfeit ID; she planned this act for so long she felt that there was an actual Sandra. Cho nodded as she searched the computers, Renegade wanted Sikata to follow Shego's every footstep so this allowed Sikata to enter places so would expect in her most boring dream.

* * *

Scanning the rack quickly, she smiled at the object found. She took the key off Cho and walked up the staircase, in search of room 32, which was coincidently in the same corridor of Drakken's and Shego's room. Once she was successfully she opened the door and opened up her mobile, "I'm here."

After turning on the TV and finding nothing in English Shego sat at the balcony watching China, the sea twinkled with the reflecting lights off the buildings as the sky was the most prefect indigo colour. It was one of those nights where although everything is going downhill you still feel as high as the clouds, like her problems disappeared with the passing wind. However, something was bothering her. It was Drakken. Was she too direct, what type of impression did she leave on him? Then she wondered to herself, 'I never thought of what Drakken thought of me,' usually she acted the way she wanted to, but ever since the Sikata problem arose, she was more conscious about the way she acted, the way she looked and that type of stuff. She suddenly wondered what Drakken was doing; it had been a while since she saw him, so she stood up slowly and walked to the door. But when she turned the diamond-like knob she glanced at the mirror, was that her hair? She walked to the mirror and looked frantically at her hair and her face. She was very…ugly, she washed her hair in desperation, thinking to herself 'I'm doing this for me and not Drakken,' although she knew it was an obvious lie. After she looked half way decent she looked into the shopping bag filled with clothes and make-up she had bought earlier, she then wore a modest black dress. She proceeded to put a bit of make-up on and left the room.

She knocked at the door and waited for him to open, after a few knocks Drakken opened the door. Slightly surprised that Shego would see him, he gestured her in the room. Then something suddenly hit her 'Thanks? That's all she could tell him before.' She was mentally beating herself.

She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down; Drakken went to sit on the foot of the bed. "So, how long are we staying here, Dr D?" Shego said, adapting the nick name so had not used for a while.

"A night, early in the morning we will take a boat from here to Shanghai. From there we will take a train to Jiangsu. From Jiangsu we will take a bus to Shandong. Then a boat from there to inner Mongolia and then a bus to Central Mongolia." Drakken looked proud of himself. Shego, however, was baffled.

"You figured out all that now. I'm impressed; you know you would be a great travel agent if you wanted to be." She smiled, 'Sometimes he is stupid and I expect that, and other times his smartness surprises me.'

Drakken blushed a bit. He looked at the time, 7pm, dinner would be soon.

So he accompanied Shego down to dinner not as a friend, not as a date, but someone who would always be there for her.

Drakken and Shego walked in circles until they found the dining place. It was large with beautiful statues surrounding the place, and scattered around the room was individual tables. Soon a waiter directed the two to a table outside, the wind had lifted and the only thing present was a light breeze. Present on the table before them was small bowls of rice and chopsticks. Drakken looked at the chopsticks with confusion, he had never used them and they seemed complex to him. Shego, however, was already used to eating with them, and ate without a problem, after a while she stopped and watched Drakken try to eat. It was a funny sight and after many attempts he began to actually stab in the rice. Shego, who could not longer stifle her laugh, decided to help him.

"Drakken, you do it this way." She took the chopsticks of him and reached in his bowl, she then retrieved some rice from it and put it into Drakken's mouth. They both laughed a bit until an idea crossed Drakken's mind.

"You know, you can't feed me the whole time," Drakken said.

"I know, wait a sec." Shego got up and walked away. Soon she reappeared with a fork and spoon. She smiled smugly as she gave the utensils to him,

"Don't give me that look," Drakken commanded. She just giggled and sat back down.

The dinner continued in the same manner, with more courses of food filling the table, and with Drakken and Shego exchanging rather flirty remarks and looks. Who knew that trouble was brewing in the hotel?

* * *

Sikata quietly and swiftly, went into the maids' quarters and retrieved a standard outfit. Then she went down to the main hall and processed to get what she wanted, Shego's extra key. She found Cho standing at the counter, silently; Sikata injected a sleeping agent, without her noticing, into her bloodstream taking the young women out by surprise. She dropped to the ground; Sikata got what she wanted and did what needed to be done.

* * *

Shego walked into her room with a painted on smile. He was so beautiful, he was humorous, and he was so sweet. She sighed then mentally hit herself 'She was acting like a teenager, and she felt that way about…Drakken' She wrinkled her nose, she shook her head in hope that the thoughts just fell out of her head. Of course, it did not work so she decided to take a bath, she felt so stressful about Sikata and what she would do to her.

She took her clothes off, looked into the bath…

Drakken was sitting down daydreaming, about that night. If he died today, he would be a happy man. While lost in his thoughts he heard a high pitched scream that sounded like…Shego's! He ran to her room and knocked her door down, he ran to where he heard the scream. He opened it and saw Shego, who was luckily wearing a robe, standing next to the door. She pointed at the bath and he jumped in surprise, inside he found snakes, dead snakes, drowning in their own blood. Shego was shaking while Drakken called room service. They arrived in seconds and two of the staff removed the snakes while one other begged Drakken not to sue them, Drakken ignored them, he only cared for Shego and her safety. He carried her shivering body away, but not before Shego pointed to the bathroom mirror that had the words written in blood, 'You wouldn't escape fate.' Drakken took her bag filled with clothes and walked to his room.

When he got there, he gently laid Shego on his bed and sat by her. Her skin became stone cold and she shivered badly. He put the blankets over her, warming her, watching over her. When she calmed down a bit, Shego looked into the bag and took out something to sleep in, after Drakken checked and double checked and even triple checked the bathroom did she go in there and take a bath.

When she was done, she lay down on his bed.

"Drakken, how do you think she found me?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know." He didn't know what else to say to her.

"Shego…" Drakken said.

"Hmm," She looked up at him.

"Nothing, you can sleep here tonight." He said. He knew this place wasn't any safer but at least she was with someone.

"And you're just going to watch?" She asked, she trusted Drakken but there was no harm it making sure.

"No, I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

"You're sure?" She felt bad in taking away his bed.

"Yeah, sure," He then lowered his voice and edged closer to her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…and thanks." They both smiled for a bit and then Drakken went to the sofa in the room. However, he did not sleep a wink, even after Shego was in the deepest of slumbers. He was making sure that not one thing would ever happen to her.

* * *

Plz don't flame me. This isn't deserving of a flame. : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

**

* * *

A/N- Is the story getting too romantic, should I put the romance aside for a bit? I need feedback people.**

**A/N/N- I decided to thank all the reviewers who encouraged me continue this story.**

_Chapter 1 reviewers_

**Twila Starla, PoisonousAngel, phoboscedric**

_Chapter 2 reviewers_

**creativetoo, Twila Starla, LFJOandWB**

_Chapter 3 reviewers_

**creativetoo, Twila Starla, Kim P.**

_Chapter 4 reviewers_

**PoisonousAngel**

_Chapter 5 reviewers_

**creativetoo**

Thank you for your reviews!

**A/N/N/N- Happy New Year folks!**

**Before I bore you to death folks, I'll let you read the story. Please review at the end!**

* * *

The sun's rays crept quietly into the room, waking up Shego. She rolled over in an attempt to sleep again.

"Shego, please wake up." Drakken asked.

"Shego, please." He begged.

"No, leave me." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Shego." He pleaded. They needed to keep moving. So, in cruelness, Drakken pulled the blankets off Shego. Shego curled up into a ball. "Drakken." She opened an eye slightly and looked up at him.

"Do we have to go now?" The duo began walking towards the tiān shàng dock.  
"Yeah, I know it's a bit early," Shego gave him a look, "Okay, so we are really early."

"Ok." The two went to get the boat.

"Shego…"

"Mmm"

"Do you think that Sikata did that?"

"Doy, of course, who else?"

"How would she know you were here?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she is following us right now." Shego looked behind slowly.

"She…could be." She said, worriedly.

"What does Sikata look like?" Shego chewed her cheek, trying to bring to mind the woman who was after her.

"I don't really remember much, all I remember is her eyes. They…they weren't human. They were a silvery colour and there was no emotion in them, nothing."

For some reason Drakken felt like he had seen her before, but where?

"What's the time?" Shego asked, breaking the silence once again.

"Well, the big hand is on the 12 and the little hand on the 4." Shego rolled her eyes.

"That's 4 'o' clock then."

"I knew that." Drakken said. He then just stopped walking.

"This is it." The boat was medium sized and just big enough for two.

"Drakken, are you going to return this?" Shego said, sitting in the boat.

"Why return something I brought?" He smiled knowingly at her. Shego returned a small smile to him.

Why I'm acting this way? Am I attracted to Drakken or something? Oh my God, I am. How could I do this, he is just my boss. Sure he is sweet but, no, it can't happen. I have to focus on the dilemma at hand.

But can't I be happy along the way?

"Shego…" Drakken said, breaking Shego train of thought.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want drive?"

"No thanks." She crossed her legs and looked and body of water below her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She thought to herself.

"Yes, very."

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Shego said, mentally hitting herself.

Drakken saved Shego some embarrassment. Shego…she was different, like she was approachable now.

"Drakken, it might just be me. But are you hungry?"

* * *

Everyone at the Red Dragon hotel was asleep, except a Machiavellian woman. Sikata had not slept all night, her eyes outlined with bags. She was assigned by Renegade to spy on Shego and her…'friend'.

"It was really boring, actual, but the snake incident was hilarious. Her face turned paper white with fright; however…"

"We are not supposed to scare her to death, Sikata. This wasn't the plan."

She waited for Renegade to be quiet before she could continue, "I know that but I had to do it. Not for my enjoyment…okay…maybe for me but I also needed to know the relation between the blue guy and Shego."

"OK, so what did you find out?"

"The man is way too protective to be a boss, or even a friend."

"And what does that mean?" Renegade asked, confused. Sikata sighed with frustration.

"That means that he…" She left off suddenly.

"He doesn't want her to be scared?" He said uncertainly. Sikata lifted here eyebrows.

"No, you imbecile, he loves her!"

"Oh, that's all?" He asked, disappointed at the answer.

"That's all? We could use him against her." Renegade gasped.

"You're right, glad I thought of it." Sikata slapped her forehead.

"Yes, if you hadn't thought of that. I don't know what we would do." She said in a fake voice. She then hung up.

'Idiot, it'll all be over soon though.'

* * *

After the duo had eaten breakfast. They began moving along the Taiwan Strait, the waves were calm and gentle.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. I'll try harder next time, but I could try even harder if you sent a review. Wink Wink. Shego-Lipsky out 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Change comes swiftly**

**A/N – Sorry for the lateness, Homework. But that's in the past, we are in the present, so enjoy.**

* * *

Shego stirred in her sleep as the harsh waves hit the boat. After a jolt she woke up, prepared for anything.

"Did you sleep well?" Drakken asked, glancing at her. She looked around, completely forgetting why she was in the middle of the ocean, but then she remembered the events of the past few days.

"Yea. Drakken, how long have I been asleep?"

"A while, about a day." Shego looked at him surprisedly, a day?

There was an evil awkward silence that followed; Shego did not know what to say to her boss, who she could trust her life with. But she doubted Drakken could be thinking the same way.

"We are going to get off at Shanghai," Drakken said suddenly.

"Oh." She felt something was different between them, like sea sucked the feelings they may have had and left them high and dry. What happened?

* * *

"It is a wonderful idea," Sikata said, trying to convince her boss.

"No way, it is way too dangerous. Maybe you should get some help?"  
"Help is for the weak, Renegade!"

Renegade began to whimper, "I think it's a bit silly."

"Silly? Who makes the plans here?"

"You." Sikata hanged up and Renegade rubbed his face tiredly.

"What have I created?"

* * *

"So this is Shanghai?" Shego said, trying to make some conversation.

"Yep," Drakken said power-walking forwards.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and for once had trouble catching up with him.

"The train," He yelled.

"The train? To where?" She yelled back. They were now a fair distance apart.

"Jiangsu!"

Shego soon realized she would lose him, if she kept up current speed. So she ran through the crowd saying an occasional 'sorry' although she knew no one would probably understand. Finally, she caught up with Drakken.

"Slow down." She said, panting.

"We'll be late for the train." He walked faster.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked when they were at the station. He payed the man and made their way to the sleeping train.

"Nothing," He said quickly, picking up a magazine.

"Drakken!" She pulled the magazine from him. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, give me back the magazine!" He yelled, adapting his famous mad-scientist voice.

"You can't even read Chinese!"

"How would you know, you don't know anything about me." He gave her a cold, chilling stare that made her shiver.

"Where did this come from?"

"Why do you work for me?"

"Answer my question first." Shego said as sincerely as any human could.

He looked at her, but not the way he usually did, there was a tinge and guilt and sadness mixed together.

"I can't look after you; look at what's happened so far. You almost died on several occasions! And I promised you."

Shego's eyebrows furrowed, "Thanks, it makes me feel good that someone is looking out for me."

"But I can't!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? She winked at him.

* * *

After an hour or two, Drakken felt the need to tell Shego something very important.

"Shego...?" He called again and heard no reply; he turned to his side and saw Shego sleeping ever so peacefully.

"Goodnight." And he carried her to her sleeping carriage.

* * *

"Renegade?" What are you doing calling at this hour?" She bellowed, her eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

"I need you to reconsider!"

"No way!" She said.

"Why not?" Renegade said, mustering all the anger he could.

"Because I can do my job properly." She said in a soft, evil voice.

"I know you can, it is why I hired you. But let us be reasonable!" He pleaded.

"You knew what I specialized in."

"You need to control yourself!" He said standing up in both fury and fright.

"When do want the body?" Renegade was horrified.

"No, I don't want the body, I need her alive."

"When they get to Mongolia, you wait for me, ok." Sikata, once again, hung up and left Renegade to drown himself in tears.

**What is Sikata going to do? Are Shego and Drakken going to be the same? And what is up with Renegade? Only time can tell, till then why don't you drop a review.**

**I'd like to thank creativetoo, craZy18gurl and Twila Starla. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Love isn't just words**

**

* * *

A/N – Hey everyone! Just wanted to tell you that I'm writing a new story, 'Sidekicks and Detectives'. This will have everything from Bugs Bunny as a detective to Sidekick Idol. Well, when we finish writing the first chapter we hope you all review. I bet you're wondering who we is, you'll see soon.**

**A/N/N – Thank** **you ****craZy18gurl****creativetoo** **PoisonousAngel,****Beasty bex**** and ****Twila Starla**** for your reviews.**

**A/N/N/N – To understand what Shego is saying, you might like to sound it out**

* * *

The train stopped suddenly as Shego tired to brush her hair, 'Ah." Shego said as she fell off her bed. She became a bit embarrassed as she stood up, her face turning a healthy red colour, "Thank god, no one thaw that." She heard a creak from the door; she turned around and saw Drakken.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with a bit of a lisp.

"Long enough, what's with the lisp?"

"I mutht of bit it or thomething." Drakken tried hard to hold back a grin.

"We are 'thuppothed' to get off."

"Ha-ha, very funny.' Shego said with a fake laugh.

"Come on." He put his hand out to her. However, Shego didn't take it and walked out.

* * *

"They are getting closer, Renegade, they are already in Jiangsu. Make your decision now."

"I can't let you do this. I'll...I'll stop you!"

"You? Try me." She laughed and hung up.

"I'll stop you." He said softly.

* * *

"Thhego, I mean Shego. I didn't mean it." Drakken said. She gave him a look, "Are you not talking because you're still upset at me."

"Upthhhhet is an underthtatement! I'm thith clothe to killing you!"

"It's just a joke Shego."

"I'm not an animal, Drakken. I have feelingth too you know." She walked off into the crowd towards the bus station.

Drakken watched her go but didn't follow her. He was in no rush so he went into the nearest flower shop.

* * *

Drakken saw Shego on the bus with her head leaning against the window, he walked in quietly and discreetly sat next to her, "Gladiolus means Strength of character," She turned her head and saw a bouquet of pink, red, white, purple and blue flowers in her face.

"And Orchids are for Love, Beauty and Magnificence. Hibiscus for Delicate Beauty," As he told her he pointed to each flower, "Iris for Faith, Wisdom, Valour and Promise. And Gardenias for Purity and Sweet Love." He gave it to her.

"How long did it take it take you to learn all that?" She said in a snide voice. But after a while she felt bad because Drakken looked so upset.

"What I meant to thay wath, thankth." She said softly, "They're beautiful." She smiled to herself as she looked them.

"So, the lisp getting better? He asked, with 'happiness' in his voice.

"What do you think?" She said, feeling a bit better about the whole lisp thing.

"Tho, can you thay 's'?" He said jokily. She raised her eyebrow, and gave him a fake 'don't mess with me' look.

"Drakken, I'm finally in a good mood don't push me." A few moments past and neither of them said anything.

"You know, it bothers me that this film is in Chinese." He said to the screen. Shego laughed softly under her breath.

* * *

Renegade prepared the aircraft for China. While packing everything he sighed, he didn't think it would end up like this. He thought he could change Sikata, make her a better person, but she became even more ruthless than before.

He sat inside and kept on regretting doing this, he didn't want any harm to come to the girl but this was the way it had to be.

* * *

The bus trip was a long one and had well and truly gone into night, Drakken however, could not sleep. He kept on thinking about the day but most of all he was thinking about Shego. He used to think of her as just a sidekick, maybe an acquaintance sometimes, but never anything else. While he was caught up in his world of fantasies, Shego's head fell onto Drakken's shoulder. Drakken could feel his heart racing, he was so close to her he could actually take in her scent, well…maybe he smelt the flowers, but he didn't care. He looked at her and for once could not imagine her ever yelling or mocking him, she was a new person, and he liked this one more.

"I love you, Shego." He said into her luscious hair.

She murmured a bit and fell back to sleep. Drakken closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**

* * *

Please write a review, it would make me review quicker (Wink, wink).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – I think you hit your head too hard, I recommend you 'See' a doctor**

**

* * *

Life had me in a chokehold, so I am completely sorry for the long wait. I just hope the story is worth it though. **

* * *

Eventually the bus came to a halt; luckily Shego hadn't jumped out of her seat however Drakken wasn't so lucky. 

"Oww!" Drakken said, rubbing his newly sore head.

"Serves you right," Shego chuckled, standing up. Drakken threw a fake greasy which Shego shrugged off. "Come on, Dr D." They both disembarked the bus, their eyes both widened at the sight before them.

Shandong was a disaster. With people running this way and that, it almost was a struggle to see where the other was but sooner or later you would notice a blue hued man in the crowd.

Drakken opened up a map and began to look for the Subway. "Arrg." He grumbled turning the map around, "I can't understand a word of this at all, why can't the world all speak English, they'd be fewer wars." Shego raised an eyebrow, silently taking the map from him, folding it up and pointing in front of him. There was a large sign with some Chinese characters, underneath it "Subway". Drakken looked sheepishly at the sign, "Ha Ha see, even in a different country I can navigate my way around, my mind is like an invisible compass, guiding me…" Shego rolled her eyes as they walked down the stairs to the train, "Dr D. Shut up!" She said, after taking enough of his compass monologue.

"Ah, so you are jealous of my superior and intellectual abilities…" The train's engine gave a shudder, "Drakken?" Shego tapped his shoulder, trying to get his attention to the runaway train. But the man continued to ramble on about complete nothingness. The train began to move slowly until it was gone. "And that's why birds fly and don't talk…" Shego whacked his head. "Oww, that still hurts you know, what's wrong with you?"

Shego was livid, "Look," She pointed to the now empty train tracks, "The train's gone and another won't be here for hours!" She dropped her hands to her side and with a much softer tone said, "I was telling you the train was leaving, but you never listened, in fact you never listen to me, I'm just some empty space that works for you. I never asked of anything from you except to be safe from Sikata, and that meant I had to get to Mongolia as fast as I can. May be it would be better for both of us if you went home, it dangerous and you being with me will only hold me back." She turned away and sat down at a nearby chair. Drakken sighed as he turned away, each step harder then the last. Like he was chained to the floor, _wait not the floor but Shego_. He couldn't leave her, she was right, he never listened, she always poked him or yelled his name until he gave her some type of response. Her life was dangling on a thread and he actually listened to her and walked away?

He continued walking up the stairs with meaningful strides; he had something he needed to do.

Shego looked up to see Drakken had left, she sighed and let her tears fall, one by one until they fell like streams down her lime skin, she didn't hold them back because there was no one who mattered here.

She knew that she had to let Drakken go, his life would soon be at stake if he stay with her, she was dangerous and anyone with her would soon meet the same fate as she would. Shego already accepted that there was a very big chance she would die; she didn't want Drakken to have that same chance either. He didn't want him to mourn for her loss, it soon became clear that she, against all odds, cared and even loved him.

"You don't need me." She whispered to the air.

"Shego." Her head moved at the sound and the corners of her mouth grew, despite what she was thinking. She quickly remembered that she was Shego, not some lovey-dovey teenage, she wiped her tears and mustered up all the anger she could manage, "What are you dong here?" Drakken walked up to her and kneeled into front of her so their eyes were level, "I'm not leaving you, especially in a place where most of the writing's in Chinese, come on." But Shego shook her head, "No, you go, I don't want to be responsible for your death." He then whispered in her ear, "You won't be." Tears began to fall down her face again and she could stop it, she turned her face away with embarrassment, howbeit, he turned her face towards him and wiped her tears away. She gave him the smallest smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on," He said breaking the beautiful silence, "You need to get to Mongolia." And he led her up the stairs to the 'outside' again, this time a large car blocking the view. Drakken got the car keys out and unlocked the car with a beep beep. He opened the passenger door, "Ladies first." Shego laughed under her breath. How could she live without him?

* * *

"I have a correspondent telling me that Miss Shego and her Blue friend are headed to Mongolia by a train. I'll make sure they arrive there without extra luggage." Sikata said. 

"Sikata, I need them at Mongolia in one piece, is that so much to ask?" Renegade commanded.

"Oh please, with the way you're talking it's like you think I'm bombing the train or something!" She laughed.

"Well that's exactly what I'm thinking, I want you to just get them to Mongolia not become a terrorist and kill everyone! Stick to the plan!" He yelled, almost pleading.

"But of course, I won't hurt anyone and I'll make sure Shego comes running to us."

She hung up and opened up a knapsack she brought, inside it was something ticking…a bomb.

* * *

Drakken and Shego were well and truly on the way to Mongolia, and with the road clear and the sun still shining there was not a problem in the world. 

"Hey, remember when you payed for my vacation?" Shego asked.

"Yes."

"And gave me a million dollars from the buffoon's pockets?

"Vaguely."

"And hiring me back all those times, even when I wasn't grateful?

"Definitely," Shego lightly punched him, "What's your point?

She sighed, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

She felt her body moving closer to Drakken, her lips puckering up, until…BOOM!

Drakken stopped the car, they got out of the car to see smoke erupting from the place they had only been a couple minutes ago.

"That could have been us." Shego's legs gave way and Drakken ran to catch her. "I'm afraid, I'm really really afraid!" Drakken put his hand on her cheek, "It'll be alright Shego, I promise no harm will come to you, I swear it." He carried her inside the car and began to drive, each second glancing at Shego to make sure she was alright.

* * *

"What are you trying to do Sikata? I said no bombs and no civilians dieing!" Renegade cried. 

"If it worries you so much, then you will be pleased to know mush to my displeasure that Shego and the man are alive!"

"Good, I have one favour to ask of you Sikata, do not interfere anymore with Shego, however, if you would like to satisfy your psychotic wants, I need you to research the Blue man, and then kill him when the time is right."

"Finally, a man who knows what I want, meet you in Mongolia."

**

* * *

****Dun! Dun! Dun! Please Review like these fantablous people did whose names are Thoughts13, ****craZy18gurl, ****PoisonousAngel**** and ****Twila Starla****. I'll write faster if you give me a reason to. Shego-Lipsky out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – ****Ayulta! Ayulta! (Danger! Danger!)**

**

* * *

****Hello, everyone! I awaken from my sleep to bring another instalment of Signed with death, Sikata****. Tah Dah!**

**Anyone who can say 'triple chin' or 'Sikata's katana' five times fast shall be crowned Supreme Ruler of the Words**

**If anyone has any questions feel free to ask them! **

* * *

Suns rose and moons lowered and soon the duo had arrived in the province of Ömnögovi, Mongolia. 

_Finally, it end__s here_ Shego thought to herself, all the terror that filled her life would end, the evil disguised in the form of a human, namely Sikata, would die. However, there was the large possibilty that she wouldn't be here, that it were a concidence that she was in China, it might not have been her it could have been some phscho terrorist. Either way, the shard in her hand was the only clue she had.

It was nearing night time and they made their way to Hotel Golden Gobi, a hotel that Drakken so kindly booked once they arrived in Mongolia. He collapsed onto the bed, tired from the drive. Shego sat next to him, looking up to the ceiling, her mind deep in the sea of her subconscious.

"We're here." Drakken said, stating the obvious, trying to pull her back to reality. Shego nodded, not looking at him. He turned to her.

"Are you scared?" She shook her head, "I really don't feel like talking, Doc."

He put a reassuring hand on her tense shoulders, "She might not even be here, you know." Shego stood up abruptly, "That's what I'm afraid of." And with that she left the room to Drakken.

"Shego…" Drakken pleaded as he chased after her. She stopped and turned around, daring him to say anything that may stop her.

"What!"

"I needed to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Shego yelled. She continued walking but Drakken stopped her in her tracks.

"Shego, please tell me."

"There's nothing to say! Ok, thanks for helping me but I need to do this on my own."

"Why do you need to do this alone? I want to help."

"You don't get it, do you Doc? This 'villain' isn't like you and me, she doesn't talk and talk and let you escape, she will kill you first chance she gets…and I don't want you to die for nothing!" She wiped her eyes furiously.

"Shego…" He reached out for her.

"Just leave alone to think!"

"But…" Drakken said, at a loss of words.

"JUST GO!" She screamed.

Shego went to the bathroom and washed her face trying to hide the evidence of the salty tears, she wanted to end it all now, tonight. To stop the nightmares that so often paid her a visit. Drakken didn't understand the enormity of the situation they were in. He didn't know that she was so, so scared. He maybe charming and beautiful and understanding in a sense, but he couldn't protect her.

She checked to see that Drakken wasn't coming into the bathroom, and she then locked the door.

"I didn't want to do this, but at least this way, you'll be safe." She said to herself; as she put on a black jacket and pried open the window. Squeezing through the window she ran to the Black Market, the green shard safe in her pocket.

After a couple minutes she arrived after noticing the broken windows surrounding her. Hesitantly, she entered the building; she almost wished that Drakken could be with her. "Only the weak need support," she whispered to herself, hoping to change what her heart and mind said.

"Come in," she heard from the end of the hallway she entered. She walked slowly, attempting to break free from the realms of her mind, she looked at the walls adored with armour and weapons, and she took her sweet time getting to the voice, worried that each step would bring her more despair and misery. She didn't know who was at the end, Sikata had obviously known that they were coming here, and there was the slightest possibility that it was her behind the door at the end of the hallway, but there was an even bigger chance that she wasn't there, which calmed Shego down only by a bit.

She turned at the end of the hall and pushed the timber door that creaked in harmony with her beating heart, boom…boom…boom went her heart, half expecting a dead body to lay at the feet of Death (Sikata), she took a deep breath and then the corners of her mouth lifted. In the room was a podgy character with a triple chin, he had a small mop of brown hair on his head and wrinkles that danced upon his face, "Big Daddy Brotherson." She sat down opposite him. "How are you?" he asked. Before her life with Drakken she had opted for a life of mercenary he had so often allowed her to use some weapons from his store and his mind was filled with the information she sometimes needed.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Brotherson." She showed him the shard, "Who bought this and where would they be?" Be kind in a place like this and you'll be swallowed up whole was a lesson she learnt long ago.

He took the shard off her and looked at it, and then he gave it back. "That's green diamond and the last person, well the only person to buy it, was Sikata."

"You're certain?"

"Positive, however, I don't know where she could be."

"Thanks." She left disappointed. He didn't know where she was, what was she going to do, where else could she go? She pondered on this quietly until she heard footsteps behind her; she didn't look behind and began to run. The footsteps stooped and Shego slowed down and dared to take a look behind. She sat down on the ground when she saw nothing, only then did she breathe. _Must have been a cat or something, God I overreacted! _She started to laugh, trying to reassure herself until she heard the footsteps again. She stood up and searched the area with her eyes. _I'm imagining things; maybe I should go back to the hotel and take a very long bath._ She began to walk back but she was pushed to the ground, hard. She tasted dirt but it was nothing compared to the cold feeling that chilled her blood. A sword was heard being pulled out of its scabbard. Shego quickly rolled to her left, missing Sikata's katana as it pierced the ground she lay on only a couple seconds ago.

"Get up! No fun skewering you to death." She said. Shego pushed herself up and dared to look at the women who so often. Her silver eyes connected with her emerald ones, her ghost white skin shone brightly in the moonlight and her dark hair was pulled up into a beautiful black bun.

"What are you doing here?" Shego said, trying to sound unafraid…It didn't work.

"Why ask a silly question like that, as if I'd say." She began to pace around Shego. She started to laugh.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, desperate for an answer.

"You are a very predicable person." She said, throwing a jab at Shego that she barely missed, Shego fell and in defence, threw her green plasma at her. It was a direct hit and Shego stood up to watch the aftermath, smiling.

But Sikata returned the smile and Shego's one turned into a face of disbelief.

"Wha…" Was all Shego could say. In desperation, she threw another blow and another and another until Shego was tired. She dropped to the floor, while Sikata walked to wards her. Shego couldn't stop her, but how did she survive?

"Like I said, you're a very, very predictable person. See this?" And she twirled around. "This outfit can reflect just about anything, including your abnormal properties." Shego tired to stand, up but she was siphoned of energy.

"And I'd like my shard of green diamond back." Realisation appeared on Shego's face.

"You planted it?"

"Yeah, it was me. How else would you come to look for me?"

"But why?" Shego couldn't understand why.

"Enough talk!" She lifted her katana over Shego's neck, "I'm supposed to bring you back alive but I'll say that you begged me to kill you." Shego closed her eyes, knowing well enough that couldn't escape fate.

* * *

Drakken was worried about Shego, she was so upset and angry and he just let her go. They were in this together and he should at least talk to her, understand the problem. He knocked at the bathroom door, not receiving a reply he knocked again, harder. "Shego, I know you're upset but I just want to say I'm sorry and that I want to help you, whether it's to talk, because I care for you." Nothing. "Um…I might even fancy you a bit." Still nothing. "I wish you'd say something, here I am, pouring my heart and soul and you're not even saying anything!" And still there was nothing, "Um, are you even in there?" Silence answered for him as he got out the spare key, slowly he opened the door, shielding his eyes just in case Shego hadn't heard him and was having shower. When he heard no screams he opened his eyes. "Oh no!" The window was left open. 

Quickly he ran to the car and before he knew it, he was going so fast, he couldn't see anything in front of him. He was nearing the Black market when he passed two women; he pulled over because of the glint of green that looked so familiar. He went closer to see Shego fall, "Shego, come on, get up." He said to himself. However, when he saw Sikata lift her sword into the air, Drakken had to something.

"Stop!" He ran towards Shego.

"Drakken." She said weakly. He pulled her up and pushed her behind him.

"Ah, you must be Drakken. You have been a bit of a nuisance but now that I have the two of you here I can finish the both of you. The bright side is that you'll die…in each others arms." Drakken and Shego looked at each other in pure fear…

"RUN!" And the two of them bolted away. Sikata followed them, throwing miniature bombs everywhere. The car was horribly destroyed and they both knew they couldn't run forever.

BANG! The duo didn't have time to look as they ran back to the hotel. Sikata stopped and rolled her eyes in disgust. "RENEGADE!"

**

* * *

**

**Please review like SakuraAngel3, Thoughts13, and Twila Starla. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Always carry a hanky**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed me also the biggest praise goes to my two best friends! I love you guys, well not literally! Duh. Without you, this chapter could not be created! This is for you, Jessie and Shannon!**

* * *

From the sky appeared a great metal contraption, the engines hissed into a stop as sand circulated its perimeter of landing. Sikata sighed and bared her teeth angrily at the driver of the jet; had he but stayed home he would have received what he needed as well as Sikata satisfying herself with a cold plate of revenge. But alas, the foolish jester who imitated himself as a king had disrupted her plans.

The SR-71 Blackbird came to a halt as the door opened with a metallic screech. "You said you would stop them!" Renegade hollered, his voice coming closer as he disembarked the aircraft. "You knew I wanted her alive, yet you continue your selfish ways, if this keeps up I'll have to umm…" The fierceness died when it was challenged by Sikata's appearance and logic.

Sikata cackled, finally he was beginning to choke under all the subliminal pressure. Now was her time to strike, to execute her master plan, "What will you do, cry to your mama? Please, you knew you couldn't beat the best, so why even try? I'm tried of your insolence and your disrespect towards me. Now I'm running the plan because you have just destroyed my last nerve. Think of this as a hostile takeover!" She smiled evilly at him as she reached towards his collar, "Now, for MY first act of MY plan, how can I lead the pestering duo into my clutches?"

Renegade snivelled as he reached for something in Sikata's hair; she eyed him with dangerous pupils dilating inhumanely. He then contracted his hand to reveal a small red beeping device. The corners of Sikata's lips lifted as an immoral dimple etched its way onto her skin. She threw Renegade to the floor and dragged him into the jet.

* * *

Had the Olympics been in Mongolia that year, Drakken and Shego would be joint first place getters for the 2km marathon. Drakken eventually began to slow down as he saw their hotel rise majestically over the rooftops of Mongolia, puffed out he lowered himself onto a nearby rock. "Why are you stopping?" He looked up and saw Shego staring at him. He decided to state the obvious, "Because I'm tired and I haven't run like that since high school when the bullies would take my lunch money." She let out a frustrated grunt as she sat next to him. "Well, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you let me handle things, I was fine and I knew what I was doing." She said in a deadly tone. Drakken raised his eyebrow at her, perhaps she could play this delusional game with him in the past but this was just plain conceited, "You were going to die and I didn't want to be responsible for that, she had you at knifepoint Shego so don't deny it. I just want a bit of recognition once in a while, or is that way too much to ask? I have risked my life for you yet you rather think this is all about you, be reasonable and realize that this is not worth it. Do you think this is a game, because you could have died, try to understand that!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes to see if she absorbed any of what he had said, but all he was greeted with was a pair of cloudy emerald eyes. Wiping away a tear he stood up. "I'll be at the hotel." And he walked back without a second glance.

She watched him leave, making make believe bets that he would came running back any minute, however, she started to lose hope after he made a left and was concealed by the buildings. She sighed and buried her head into her hands; she wasn't crying, but rather contemplating on what the doctor said. He was right and she was in the wrong. But she never expected him to turn his back on her, however she should have. He had risked his life for his sassy and lippy sidekick who never said 'thank you' or 'sorry' for his troubles; he even helped her try to fight an impossible battle. Yet, he got nothing in return, he never asked for such a big favour from her before but even if he did, she knew she wouldn't comply with his wish fulfilment. She looked up to the hotel and made her way towards it.

* * *

"Umm, Sikata, why are we going to Poland? The new lair is in Australia." Asked a timid, partially beaten-up Renegade. "That is none of your concern, Renegade. You will soon see, anyway." She said as the plane sped towards the new lair…and her banquet. All she needed to wait for was the prey

* * *

"Drakken?" Shego said, searching the hallways, when she tried to enter his room, she realized it was locked. "Dr D? Please let me in." Soon as she asked this, the door creaked open. She ran inside and closed the door behind her. "I was thinking about what you said, and…I just wanted to say that whatever has happened, and whatever will happen I'm glad that you were there to help me. So what I'm trying to say is thank you and sorry." She quickly stuttered.

"There's no time for apologies right now Shego, hurry." Drakken said, zooming past her at great speed carrying bulky equipment that seemed both worthless and broken.

"What, so all that was for nothing!" Shego yelled. Drakken looked at her in surprise.

"Of course not," He said, smiling sheepishly, "I have it on tape." Shego crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Trying to skip an awkward silence episode she gestured to the pile of junk Drakken was holding. "So, what are you trying to do this time?" She asked in her normal Shego-y tone. He looked at her and began to sing.

"I know where Sikata is."

"Really!" Drakken nodded his head and continued to sing 'I know where Sikata is'.

"Ok, you can stop that now."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you are going to keep that beeping tracking device with you?"

"What you can't see is the key to success, no wonder you have lost every thing you ever tried and trusted anyone and everybody. You never do see the big picture; you see this device as failure while I see it as cheese that may be planted in a colossal sized mouse trap." Sikata explained.

"What does cheese have to do with my…I mean…your plan?"

"IT IS A METAPHOR YOU IMBECILE!" She seethed, "My patience is running thin with you, and you had better hope I don't do something that may accidentally end your life." She gently fingered her katana looking at the former boss menacingly.

Renegade whimpered at these words.

* * *

"What makes you think it is Poland that Sikata's going towards?" Shego asked, as the taxi they were riding in make its way to the airport.

"I put a tracking device on Sikata while you were fighting her, before she was going to…you know." Shego merely nodded while Drakken continued. "I don't know why I did it,"

"Why were you carrying a tracking device anyways?"

"It was supposed to be a bomb designed to attach itself onto anyone and not let go until KABOOLY!" Drakken beamed with pleasure.

"Kabooly? Is that even a word, Dr. D?" Shego asked, rasing her eyebrow, mocking the doctor's ever growing vocabulary. She ignored Drakken's pout and continued. "Let me get this straight, you were hoping to throw the bomb at Sikata which in turn would blow me to smithereens, I'm starting to see how your mind works." She joked.

"As I was saying before, the tracking device hacks into any vehicle and access the main frame which contain coordinates to a place of desire. And this works because Sikata has entered Poland on the database of the jet that she driving." Drakken explained.

"Wait, she has a jet, why don't we?" Shego said in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, a ghost-like woman approached the staffroom and broke into the cupboard. The hands on the clock ticked and tocked 'til five minutes later when the same female exited the room, now dressed in a flight hostess's uniform, pulled out her katana and annihilated the ticking abomination.

* * *

"Well of course there aren't any planes from here to Poland, I just can't believe it. Wow, who knew they didn't do direct flights. A jet would be really handy right about now." Shego said sarcastically, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. Drakken didn't feel like answering that comment, he was glad that Shego's moody bout has faded and she was happy again, but perhaps he was missing the vulnerable Shego. However, the smile on her face was enough to sway the latter.

"Well, we could ask" Drakken suggested.

Shego snorted to herself, "Like someone is going to walk up and say that there is a plane from here to …" Just before she finished the last sentence, a female flight hostess accidentally bumped into Drakken, dropping her luggage to the floor. She scrambled all her belongings in a haphazard manner back into her bag. Drakken helped the lady up while she collected the last of her things.

"Sorry, sir for my mistake, completely clumsy of me." She said in fluent English, she avoided his face as she closed her briefcase, her face adored with black curls and a tanned face with a pair of beautiful chocolate pools for eyes that were mesmerizing , "Thank you for your assistance, please if there's anything I can do don't feel embarrassed to ask."

She looked up at him with kindness spilling from her eyes, her pink lips turning into a smile. "Well, actually, we were wondering," Gesturing to himself and Shego, "If there were any direct flights from here to Poland soon." Shego slapped her head and rolled her eyes, like there actually were any planes…

"Actually, there is one leaving in two hours. Due to technical difficulties we couldn't put it on the central computer; if you follow me I can direct you to the plane." She turned around awaiting them to follow. Drakken walked with her until Shego pulled him back to her, "What do you believe her?" Shego gasped, her face carved with disbelief. "Like there is an actually plane direct to Poland."

"She said there were technical difficulties and that a plane is available, I am prepared to believe her."

"Come on Dr. D, isn't it weird that a Mongolian woman can speak fluent English, and randomly bumps into us if she is walking back the way she came?" Drakken looked dumbfounded, "So you can't accept if someone from an non-speaking English country can speak English, that's really mean, Shego." Shego let out an annoyed groan, was she the only one who suspected the woman to be Sikata or at least a minion of hers. I mean, come on, what person randomly walks up to you and says that a mysterious plane has landed and is going to Poland. Just as Shego was going to explain this obvious knowledge, he had already abandoned her.

"Men," She grumbled under as she followed him towards the plane.

"I still have a bad feeling about this, you know, we still have time to get off." Shego said, embarrassed. Now she sounded as if she was afraid of heights or something as trivially as that, but something was up. Even though Drakken 'could' be a genius, this was not his best time. Shego could imagine the headlines in her head.

**Smart idiot**

_By Shego's mind_

_Studies have shown that not only the hot muscly guys are complete thick skulled, dim-witted ignoramuses on planet Earth, Doctor 'Drewbie' Drakken is now added to this ever growing list. You'd think that a doctor could never be on this list, but hey there's a first for everything. More on page 12. _

It kind of was her fault; she could have forced him not to come on, but he did have a knack for being lucky. And she did need to get to Poland. Mental note to self, never mention this to Drakken. That would prove that she devoted her time and loyalty to him…right?

By the time Shego was done her mental psychosomatic rant the A330 had already risen majestically into the sky. People were happily settled as the flight hostess' bought the usual. Nothing suspicious at all. Drakken had actually come through. It was then when she relaxed and focused on the mini screen in front of her.

* * *

Sikata found her way to the drink compartment and found a bottle of champagne. Silently and secretly, she slipped in couple sleeping pills, crushed and with the sweet taste of the wine disguising it's awful flavour, she would successfully complete her mission. She put it on her cart and wheeled them over to the duo's seats, until…

"Hey flight lady person. I'm thirsty, mind giving a cup of wine." Said a pimply kid with a few hairs sprouting from his chin. Sikata turned to look at him then smiled sickly at him. "Sure, sweetie." She opened the champagne and topped his cup, "Drink up sweetheart." He gaped as she placed the cup in his hand, "Um, are you allowed to do this lady?" He whispered.

"Of course, just try it," She continued down the aisle but stopped to glance back at the teenager who took a sip of the champagne. Waiting, she heard a light thump and a soft snore before walking towards Shego and Drakken.

* * *

Finally, she saw two different hue skinned people and stopped. "Like a cup of champagne," Offering two glasses, Drakken took them both and put one in front of Shego without even looking up, if he had, he would have seen that it was the exact same woman who had put them in the very plane they were. Shego took the drink and stood up, muttering something about her legs cramping up. She began to walk down and up the aisle, hoping her legs wouldn't hurt so much. Stopping to rest her legs in a bathroom she decided to drink the wine, just as she went to do so, she sniffed something. Pausing, she dipped her finger into the liquid and brought it up to her nose.

"Sleeping pills!" She realized, but who would do such a thing? Then hit her that she was being followed by a PSYCHO MANIAC! Luckily no harm was done, she found out about this plan so what was she to worry about…unless… "Dr Drakken," she whispered to herself, they were after him too. And that weighed her heart down like a ton of bricks, it was her fault and reality hit her, but why would she want them to sleep. Deciding that she didn't want to find out she threw the glass in the bin that happened to be in the bathroom, and she rushed out of the room towards Drakken, hoping that his wasn't spiked or he had drunk from it yet.

Mindlessly entranced in the game he was playing he had failed to notice the crushed pills in wine. With 'Game Over' flashing across the screen Drakken leaned over to drink.

Shego pushed people out of her way trying to get to him, her heart beating faster than ever before.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drakken held the drink between his fingers and swirled it around, giving him an aura of superiority.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was almost there; she could see tufts of his black hair. She started to run faster.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He looked over to the seat next to him and didn't see Shego. Sighing, he bought the glass to his lips and swallowed the substance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Drakken!" She gasped. He turned to Shego then closed his eyes. "Damn it." It was time for Shego to think, who, on the plane, was guilty? She was interrupted by a flight hostess, her black hair a dead giveaway. "It was you." She was about to attack when she felt a needle pierce her skin. Everything became blurry as she saw the perpetrator smiled. Her head landed on Drakken's shoulder and that was all.

Drakken woke up with a cold sweat on his face; he rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms when he noticed Shego's unconscious body leaning on him. He propped her up on her chair properly and tried to stand up. The plane was eerily dark and sent shivers down Dr D's spine. All that he could see was neon sign at the front over a television saying 'open me'. Looking back at Shego he could see that she wasn't going to wake up soon, so he began to walk to the source of light. But what startled him was the fact that there were no people, no one was in sight.

"Hello, anyone here?" Walking like a blind man to the beacon of light became a perilous journey; it would be for anyone if they tripped about million times. Finally, he had made it to the end. Opening the TV, he saw the plane bathed in the light of the screen, screams suddenly filled the plane as the people on the screen ran around like ants he almost missed the announcement, 'All passengers please disembark the plane, we're just having some minor inconvenience and need to make an emergency stop'. Soon the picture deteriorated and a voiceover came on which he soon guessed belonged to Sikata, "The plane you are on is headed for Poland, nevertheless it will crash 1 kilometre from my lair. Unfortunately, the plane can not change course or escape the inevitable. However, in the over head compartment above your seats, there is a parachute, the last parachute; this means that only one of you can survive the crash, while the other dies. Have fun choosing, oh yeah I almost forgot, you have 50 minutes starting…now."

Drakken's eyes grew with fright, he ran to the start of the plane, searching frantically for an extra one. After 10 minutes he began to breathe harshly, there was no use. Except, maybe he could override the system. He banged into the door and pressed random buttons hoping he would get lucky just as the buffoon had been all those other times. Realizing that this wasn't a fluke-friendly situation he cracked open the control panel and put his super genius brain into gear.

"Blue wire should connect to red wire…but they're all black!" He understood that there was no way he could fix the plane.

Shego rubbed her arm, wincing in pain, "Uggh that kills." She groaned, struggling to get out off her seat she tripped, "Owwww." Picking herself up, she proceeded down the aisle when Drakken came running down, colliding into Shego.

"Get off me Dr D." She said, struggling to move under him.

"Shego?!" He said surprisingly.

"Nah, it's your fairy godmother, now could ya move off me?!" Drakken looked down and realised that his was on top of her. He jumped back, "Sorry." His eyes wandered to the overhead compartment. Opening it up, he threw the parachute at Shego. She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Long story short, this plane is gonna crash."

"What? What did you do?!" Shego screamed.

"Nothing. You know what; this is not the time or place." He walked over to the door, "Now go." He commanded.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure there's another one somewhere." He sighed, he didn't want Shego to die, even if it meant that he wouldn't live.

"What do you mean another one somewhere else…you mean this is the last one?" She screamed. She shoved it back into his arms. "You take it, I'll be fine."

"Take it, Shego!" He threw it back into her hands.

"No way am I taking it and letting you die." She threw it right back at him. She then crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"This thing is going to crash soon; this is no time for games, Shego!" Drakken yelled, the parachute lay abandoned at his feet, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked at his arms and then at him, "I'm not playing games, Drew, but if you die, so do I. We've been together too long to live without one another." He looked deep into her eyes… "You're my…" Drakken held his breath, "Friend and I don't think I could live knowing that that is only so because you died." He broke eye-contact with her, _yeah right, like she was about to profess her undying love to you, it was pathetic of me to think._ He instead said, "So, we wait to die then?"

"I guess," She said softly. She wringed her hands together in a feeble attempt to calm herself but it was hopeless, there is no real way of calming yourself if you know you're going to die. She took a deep sigh and looked over to Drakken who was no different to herself.

"You know, for a college reject you did amazing things. You could even say I respected you…in a way. You kept failing but you kept at it, it was ludicrous but kinda reassuring. What I'm trying to say is you're not going to die a loser, if you were ever thinking that." She allowed herself to give Drakken a small smile.

Drakken couldn't help but smile back, "For what it's worth, I don't care if I'm dying…because if you respect me then that's all that matters to me." He grinned at her.

"Did you mean what you said about me being your friend," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I did, I have better things to do than lie before I die."

"Nice rhyming skills," She giggled. He knew now that he couldn't let Shego die; he was holding back, she needed to live and he was her reason of dying. He took her hand and walked her nearby the emergency exit.

"Drakken?" She looked inquisitively at him.

"You're gonna need this," And handled her the parachute. Her eyes widened.

"No!" But it was too late, he opened the exit door and pushed her out. Shego's scream was deafening yet he did not stop looking until he saw a parachute open.

This single act of self-sacrifice made his last moments on Earth worth it, to know that for once he did something right, he didn't fail Shego. A lone tear ran down his face only to be followed by a waterfall. He howled a fearful howl that haunted the plane and lingered in the hull, he let it all out because there was no one to impress. Searching deep into his pocket he found a handkerchief. Unfolding it, he found it never ended.

"Why couldn't mother make it smaller," He said, particularly to no one. He kept unfolding and unfolding until the handkerchief was larger than him and then it hit him. The perfect way to escape and live.

Shego lay on the floor crying, the dirt around her face seemed to sticky to her salty cheek. She was such an idiot, if she had known it was her last moment with Drakken, she would have made it worthwhile, instead of the 'being friends' junk. Now she could never tell him what she truly felt. She screamed to her, why was she such an imbecile. She turned her head and looked at the serene sky. Why couldn't something just crush her, then she wouldn't feel remorseful.

The sky remained unchanging and Shego soon became bored, that is until she saw…something heading towards her. She would have run if she didn't hear an 'AHHHHH' afterwards. "Drakken?" She ran to the voice.

Moving the flora from her path she finally stopped when she saw the blue doctor lying on the ground. "Drakken!" She lost herself and hugged him so tightly, he did not do anything because he knew he always seemed to have a knack for ruining these moments.

"Glad you're alright." She whispered. Her face changed and suddenly looked angry, "Why the hell did you do that to me, way to make a girl feel guilty for all eternity!" He threw his head back and laughed, "I'm just glad I'm alive and you're all right, now…where were we?"


End file.
